Current production motorized vehicles, such as the modern-day automobile, are originally equipped with a lighting system to provide interior and exterior illumination for the vehicle operator. Such lighting systems include an array of lamp assemblies that are mounted or integrated to the front, sides and rear of the vehicle. The purpose of these lamp assemblies is to provide illumination for the driver to safely operate the vehicle in low-light conditions, such as nighttime driving, and to increase the conspicuity of the vehicle. Such lighting systems also display information about the vehicle's presence, position, size, direction of travel, as well as providing signaling functions to indicate the operator's intended maneuvering of the vehicle.
All automobiles must be equipped with rear brake lights that illuminate upon actuation of the vehicle brakes to indicate that the vehicle is slowing or stopping. Generally fitted in multiples of two, symmetrically at the left and right edges of the vehicle rear, the brake lights are red, steady-burning lamps that are activated when the driver applies pressure to the brake pedal. Many automobiles are also equipped with a central brake lamp that is mounted higher than the vehicle's traditional left and right brake lamps. The central brake lamp is known as a center high-mounted stop lamp, or “CHMSL” (pronounced chim-zul). The CHMSL is intended to provide a deceleration warning to following drivers whose view of the vehicle's regular stop lamps is blocked by interceding vehicles.
Conventional lamp assemblies include numerous internal parts, such as brackets, reflectors, bulbs, internal adjuster mechanisms, and, in some cases, a projector lamp. Additionally, lamp assemblies may include multiple lamps, or lamps used for multiple features. Traditionally, each lamp assembly is pre-assembled into a protective lamp housing prior to assembly to, or integration with the vehicle. The entire lamp assembly is then oriented along the outside surface of the vehicle body, fitted into a complementary sheet metal pocket formed in the vehicle exterior, and attached thereto at multiple locations via bolts, fasteners, and the like. Such lamp housings must be designed to meet packaging requirements specific to each vehicle platform with which it is used. In addition, a protective outer lens is also necessary to shield the internal lamp componentry from external debris, weather, and the like.